


Keeping Warm

by Xenobia



Series: The "Alliance" universe [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their first winter together in their new place proves tough on Zack, Cloud takes it upon himself to warm him up.  An "Alliance" ficlet.  Takes place after "Saving Fenrir".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

“Keeping warm”

(An “Alliance” universe ficlet)

**~******************************************~**

* * *

**(Warning: Possible game spoilers)**

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~**********************************~

* * *

 

“Zack, I’m home!”  Cloud paused in the foyer, listening for signs that his boyfriend heard him.  The house was almost complete but they didn’t have a working fireplace or air conditioning.  The only source of heat they had was the small space heater they’d been using in the barn before the master bedroom was complete. 

 

“I’m in the kitchen, Sunshine,” Zack called.  Cloud heard him mutter: “freezing my nuts off,” as if in afterthought. 

 

Cloud smiled and put the mail on the little shelf unit by the door.  It was their first winter here and poor Zack wasn’t acclimatizing well to the cold.  He walked into the kitchen and when he saw Zack, he utterly failed to hide his amusement.  The black-haired fighter was wrapped from head to toe in the thick quilt that was normally draped over the living room couch.  He was cooking a pot of soup on the stove and he shifted from foot to boot-clad foot as if trying to warm himself up.

 

“You look like a natural disaster survivor,” Cloud said with a snort of laughter.

 

Zack gave him a rueful smirk.  “Yeah?  Well, you might be used to sleeping on the tundra but I’m not.  So, anything interesting come in the mail today?”

 

“Just bills,” Cloud sighed.  “I talked to Reno while I was on the road and he’s going to come and stay with us this weekend.”

 

“Cool.”  Zack nodded.  “We’ll have to push to get the fireplace working before the end of the week, then.  If you think I’m a whiner, wait till Red gets here and feels the cold.”

 

“It’s not _that_ bad,” objected Cloud with a smile.  He approached his lover and embraced him from behind in an uncommon gesture of affection.  “It was pretty cold in the mornings when we were on our camping trip and you didn’t complain then.”

 

“You don’t think it’s colder now than it was then?”  Zack turned and gave him an incredulous look.  “Your senses are off, Chocobo.  This is waaay worse.”

 

Cloud shrugged and slipped a hand into the blanket to caress the taller man’s sweater-clad stomach.  “You’re not allowed to make fun of me if we visit your parents in the summer and I melt into a puddle of goo.”

 

Zack chuckled.  “Cross my heart.”  He placed a hand over Cloud’s and turned his head for a kiss.  “Want some soup?  It should be ready soon.  It’s tomato and basil.”

 

Cloud didn’t think that soup would really fill him up but it was probably a sensible dinner to eat, in this weather.  “Sure.  I’ll get some bowls and crackers ready.”

 

Zack tasted the soup and added a little salt.  “Oh, I picked up some fresh bread in town today, if you’d rather have that.”

 

Cloud paused and smirked at him.  “I think I’ve domesticated you.”

 

Zack gave him a mock frown.  “You take that back, sugar lips.  I’m still all man.”

 

Cloud chuckled.  “Never said you weren’t.  You make a good house husband, though.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault they haven’t had any work for me in months,” complained the taller man.  He sighed and shook his head.  “I almost feel bad accepting paychecks from them.  You know, maybe I should look into some mercenary work after all…or find a part-time job in town.  Just until the WRO has me doing something to earn the money they give me, you know?”

 

“You don’t need to do that,” argued Cloud.  “You pay your share of the bills and I kind of like having you home waiting for me.”  He grimaced when Zack shot a glare at him.  “I…I didn’t mean like _that_.  I just mean I’m glad we don’t have different work hours keeping us apart.”

 

“But I’m going stir crazy,” grumbled the brunet.  He tasted the soup again and nodded with satisfaction.  “Hand me those bowls, Chocobo.  Soup’s on.”

 

 Deciding that he didn’t want to ruin the evening arguing over Zack’s career, Cloud got the bowls out of the cupboard and handed them over.  While his lover filled the bowls with the soup, the blond got the new loaf of bread out and retrieved the butter from the fridge.  He walked into the dining room and set the items on the table while Zack served the soup.  

 

“Juice?” offered Cloud as he headed back into the kitchen to get a drink.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Zack agreed. 

 

A few moments later, they were seated at the dining table together and eating their dinner.  Cloud shook his head at his lover when Zack refused to take the quilt off to eat.  “Are you going to wear that thing all night long?”

 

“Just ‘till I climb into bed,” Zack said with a wink.  “You don’t want me to be cold, do you?”

 

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled as he took a bite of bread.

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

Despite his teasing Zack about his intolerance to the chill, Cloud swore loudly when he came out of the bathroom and stepped onto the cold wooden floor.  Zack was safely bundled up in bed and he chuckled when he heard the blond cussing.

 

“Still think it’s not that cold?” He called in amusement.

 

“Okay, so the floor’s kind of chilly,” conceded Cloud. 

 

The next thing Zack heard was the sound of the blond’s bare feet slapping the floor and he imagined Cloud was running to the bedroom.  He cut loose with a laugh as Cloud charged through the open door but his laughter quickly became an exclamation of surprise and alarm when the blond vaulted through the air and came flying at him.  He hastily tried to scoot aside to make room and if the wide blue eyes were any indication, Cloud also realized too late that jumping for the bed might not have been a sound plan. 

 

Zack shouted as his lover collided with him and his head struck the headboard of the bed.  Cloud winced and placed a hand over the back of Zack’s head, giving him a soft, apologetic look.  Zack groaned faintly and endured his boyfriend’s attentions, more amused than annoyed with him.

 

“Look before you leap, buddy,” suggested Zack with a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said with a guilty expression on his fair face.  “I kind of expected you to scoot over faster.”

 

Zack laughed and kissed him soundly.  “You were too fast for me, hotshot.  From now on I’ll remember to stay totally on my side of the bed until you’re in it with me.”

 

Cloud grinned bashfully and slipped under the covers with him.  He snuggled up to him and he suddenly he frowned and lifted the covers to peer under them.  “You’re wearing old man pajamas!”

 

“No, I’m not,” Zack argued, feeling a blush trying to surface.  “I bought them in the ‘adult men’ section, not the ‘elderly’ section.”

 

“But they’re old men pj’s,” Cloud insisted.  “They’re even plaid!”  He dissolved into soft laughter and covered his mouth to muffle it.

 

Zack tried to be annoyed but laughter from Cloud was both uncommon and endearing.  He loved to hear that sound and watch the blond’s face light up.  He found himself grinning with him and he stroked the blond’s soft, spiked hair and gave him another kiss. 

 

“They keep me warm, butt-head.”

 

“Okay,” Cloud said, attempting to sober.  “If you’re comfortable in them, I guess I can live with that.  Just don’t wear those things when Reno comes to visit if you don’t want him teasing you all night long, too.”

 

“Shit…Reno’s probably going to be sleeping in five layers of clothes if it’s this cold when he gets here, so he won’t have room to talk.”  Zack settled a hand comfortably on the blond’s ass, rubbing it familiarly through the boxer shorts he wore. 

 

Cloud stretched out on top of him and nibbled his ear, making Zack shiver with instant lust.  His fingers began to unbutton the pajama shirt and he grinned when the taller man embraced him and made a low sound of desire.

 

“I can warm you up,” promised Cloud.  “You don’t need these things.”  He worked quickly and soon, the plaid flannel shirt landed on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

 

Zack sighed and didn’t object as Cloud’s soft lips kissed their way down his chest to his stomach.  He already had a boner by the time the blond tugged his pj bottoms down and exposed his cock.  Cloud disappeared under the covers and within moments, his arm came out from under them to deposit the pants with the shirt he’d removed.  Now naked under the covers, Zack threaded his fingers behind his head and grinned.  He jumped a little when one of Cloud’s hands cupped his balls.

 

“Chilly hands,” he informed his lover when the treatment paused.  Cloud released his balls and rubbed his hands together briskly to warm them up before continuing.  Those silken lips closed over the head of his arousal and Zack shut his eyes and licked his lips with pleasure.

 

“Feels good, baby,” he encouraged softly as Cloud’s mouth slid down the length of his cock.  The blond could only fit so much of it in without taking it down his throat but Zack was patient and appreciative of the attention, knowing there would be more once his companion loosened up his throat and jaw muscles.  Cloud was right…this _was_ warming him up.  In fact, as the blond’s head began to bob under the covers, Zack began to break out into a sweat.  He groaned as the warm suction moved up and down his length and he gasped when the strong little teeth nibbled teasingly at the slit and sent a shock of pleasure racing through him.

 

“Cloud,” Zack panted, “Take it easy on me, okay?”

 

He heard and felt the blond chuckle in response.  The sound vibrated around his cock and he hissed at the sensation.  “You mean little mutt,” Zack moaned as Cloud resumed nibbling and licking the tender slit in the tip of his cock.  He guessed what the blond was shooting for and he was certain he’d get his wish before long.  Zack began to clutch at the covers desperately as Cloud alternated between teasing the tip and sucking the length of his cock down his throat.  The blond began to bob his head faster and Zack struggled to refrain from humping his mouth.  He started moaning loudly as Cloud’s attentions brought him closer to the brink and he propped himself up on his elbows and panted a warning.

 

“Cloud…I don’t know if this is going to be a dry one…ohh!”

 

Cloud didn’t stop and Zack fell back against the pillows and arched his back as he twitched forcefully in his mouth.  He sighed in relief when he didn’t spill himself and he stroked his lover’s mussed hair as Cloud released his cock and emerged from under the covers.  Their mouths met and Cloud ground his erection against Zack’s leg, silently letting him know that he expected a reward for the pleasure he’d given him. 

 

Eager to oblige, Zack slipped his hands under the covers and yanked Cloud’s underwear down without warning.  He ignored the blond’s muffled exclamation of surprise and he rolled him onto his back, still tugging insistently at his boxers.  Cloud smirked against his lips and assisted him when Zack grunted in frustration.

 

“Impatient,” muttered the blond.

 

Zack grinned down at him.  “You started it,” he reminded before covering his mouth in another kiss.  He rubbed his arousal against Cloud’s and he murmured an endearment to him as the blond squeezed his ass and moaned.  “Who’s impatient now?” teased the brunet.  Cloud was already reaching for the lube on the nightstand and Zack chuckled when the blond grabbed his hand and squeezed a dollop onto it.

 

“Don’t be so smug,” Cloud said breathlessly, gazing up at Zack with hot blue eyes. 

 

“Oh, I’m not,” assured Zack as he spread the lube over his fingers and pulled his hand beneath the covers again.  “The smugness is going to come when I’ve got you screaming my name.”

 

Cloud opened his mouth for a comeback but Zack’s finger slipped inside of him at that moment and all that came out was a shaken moan.  He looked up at the bigger man and flushed when Zack smiled in satisfaction.  “Pretty confident, aren’t you?” murmured the blond. 

 

Zack located his prostate and he stroked it, making Cloud’s eyes roll.  “Maybe a little,” he agreed.  He lowered his mouth to the arching throat and kissed it.  “You’re so damn hot.  Winter could last forever and I wouldn’t mind, as long as I have you to warm me up.”

 

Cloud combed his fingers through the brunet’s hair and undulated his hips instinctively.  “Every time…you annoy me,” he panted, “you come out with…things like _that_.”

 

Zack grinned.  “So I guess it’s not too cheesy for you, huh?”  He’d always been a hopeless romantic and he learned early in life to use that to his advantage.  Lazard once told him he could probably charm a straight man into his bed with his romantic skills.  Zack had never tested that theory but he knew damned well he had a gift and he demonstrated that to his lovers with every chance he got.

 

“Should be,” Cloud murmured dazedly.  He groaned as Zack added a second finger and began to pump inside of him.  “Somehow…even the cheesy stuff sounds…good…coming from you.”  He tossed his head and moaned again as Zack stroked him inside.  His breath caught and he trembled.  Zack felt his erection twitch against his thigh and he kissed his parted, gasping lips lovingly.

 

“Not much longer, Sunshine,” promised Zack.  Cloud writhed beneath him and he began to plead breathlessly, until Zack could no longer stand waiting.  He withdrew his fingers from the smaller man’s snug heat and he eased his body off of him and coaxed Cloud onto his side.  Spooning was Cloud’s favorite position and Zack wanted to give him the best experience possible.  He positioned himself and rocked forward gently, pushing against the resistance until it gave and the head of his cock sank in.  Cloud’s soft whimper of gratitude was enough to make Zack’s lust shoot through the roof and he stopped for a moment to regain control over his urges.

 

“Easy, hot stuff,” Zack murmured into Cloud’s ear.  He curled his hand around the blond’s hard-on and began to stroke it slowly.  He tugged on the wolf’s head earring piercing Cloud’s lobe with his teeth, drawing another moan from him.  “Lift your top leg for me, sexy.”

 

Cloud obeyed, bending the limb at the knee to position himself better.  Zack entered him more deeply and he kissed his jaw when he moaned in response.  He slid in completely and waited for the tension to fade a bit before he withdrew and thrust again.  He fondled the blond’s erection as he began to take him and he urged him to turn his head more.  When he complied, Zack kissed him passionately, grunting faintly as he gently thrust inside of him.

 

“How’s that, baby?”

 

Cloud nodded and whimpered wordlessly, letting Zack know beyond a doubt that he was enjoying it.  That sweet blush of pleasure Zack loved so much was steadily creeping over the blond’s cheekbones and his sighs and moans grew in volume and frequency with each pelvic thrust.  He began to move against Zack, matching his hip motions eagerly.  Zack slicked a thick bead of precum over the head of Cloud’s cock and he smiled when the blond called his name helplessly.

 

“Say my name again, Cloud,” urged Zack huskily.  “I love hearing it on your lips.”  He altered the angle of his next thrust and as he predicted, he soon had Cloud hollering raggedly.

 

“Zack!  Unh…god…don’t stop!”

 

Zack sucked in a sharp breath and rested his cheek against Cloud’s, striving to keep going for as long as he could.  It wasn’t always easy for him to take it slow and gentle with the blond.  With each ragged cry he drew from Cloud’s lips, his control slipped a little more.  He bucked his hips sharply without meaning to and he groaned an apology to his lover when Cloud gasped.

 

“It’s…okay,” assured the blond.  “Zack, you don’t have to…hold back.  I like it hard sometimes, too.”

 

Zack felt a sense of relief at the reminder and he kissed the blond gratefully.  “Thank you,” he gasped sincerely.  Zack let himself go after that and Cloud’s breathless cries encouraged him as he pumped harder and faster.  He stroked the blond’s straining cock more vigorously and groaned heavily into his ear.  “Feels so good,” he panted.  Cloud’s lips met his and he gladly returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside that eager mouth passionately.

 

He lasted for perhaps fifteen more minutes.  When Cloud came and his body clenched tight around him, Zack couldn’t hold back any longer and he embraced the blond tightly and moaned into his hair as he unloaded inside of him.  He smiled in relief and brushed his lips over Cloud’s sweaty, flushed cheek.

 

“So, you’re gonna warm me up like that every night, aren’t you?” Zack murmured when he caught his breath.

 

“Mmm,” agreed Cloud with a contented sigh.  He shifted against Zack and when the brunet started to pull out, he shook his head and stopped him.  “Not yet…can we just stay like this for a while?  Feels good.”

 

“You bet,” Zack agreed with a smile.  He cuddled the blond and relaxed against him, stroking his chest and stomach leisurely.  “Do you still want to look into buying some chocobos next week?”

 

“Yeah.”  Cloud nodded.  “I think I’ll enjoy breeding chocobos again.  Are you sure you’re up for it, though?”

 

“I want to do whatever’s going to make you happy,” Zack murmured, kissing the blond’s shoulder.  “I’m sure you’ll teach me the ropes just fine.”

 

Cloud smiled and covered Zack’s hand with his, closing his eyes with lazy satisfaction.  “Love you, Zack.”

 

“Love you too, Cloudy.”

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

-The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
